


'Cause I want you under my thumb (I'm just a girl and I want to have fun)

by sleeplessflower



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, thot Stan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessflower/pseuds/sleeplessflower
Summary: Fluff based off of a thot Stan auStan, right now, is still chewing, but he’s moved on from taunting Richie to leaning on Bill, his fingers still wrapped with gum, and his hair is tickling Bill’s neck.Bill doesn’t remember exactly when it started, but he remembers Richie telling him. To be honest, he thought it was a joke at first. Stan Uris, flirting? With anyone? At all?  Bill had patted Richie on the shoulder, told him it wasn’t his best work. He didn’t believe it until he saw it.





	'Cause I want you under my thumb (I'm just a girl and I want to have fun)

**Author's Note:**

> hey just wanted to write a bit for (https://wyattghouleff.tumblr.com/) 's [EDIT: im p sure its actually stenbrough's au but the post i first saw was by wyattghouleff ? check both the blogs out tho!]  
> thot stan au because heck yeah i love thot stan and i needed to take a break from writing something other than reddie  
> i know nothing abt religion so sorry if its inaccurate

Stan chews the gum loudly, transferring it from one side of his mouth to the other. He sticks his finger into his mouth, pulls it back with his nail, spins it around his finger.  
He’s been doing this since they all got here. Chewing the gum, spinning it around his finger, occasionally blowing a bubble, the pop loud enough to make one of the others stutter. Every now and again Richie will throw him a look, one of thinly masked annoyance or disdain, and Stan will throw back a sarcastic smile and continue chewing.

Bill takes a moment, stops listening to what Bev’s saying, to really focus on Stan. He’s different somehow, something about his face, something about the way he holds himself. Bill remembers, after the whole thing happened with the clown, how Stan had become more and more… Bill wants to say confident, but there’s something else to it. Something that’s not just confidence, like Stan’s had this realisation about himself.  
Or maybe Bill’s just seeing him differently. Ever since Bill and Stan, had, well, started dating, Stan had begun to be more open. It still makes Bill’s heart burn just a little to think about that. It hadn’t happened right after the stuff with the clown -- it’s a clown, that’s all it is. That’s what he tells himself -- it was about a year after. They’d always been close, but now they were closer. He guessed that was just the push they’d always needed.

Stan would be soft, sweet, for the most part. At some point, he had a change in personality, a change in mood. (Later in life, when Bill’s hearing the news, he’ll distantly wonder if it was a coping mechanism all along.)  
Stan wasn’t- well, he wasn’t a different person. He hadn’t completely changed. He still watched birds and liked comics and hanging out on Sunday, just after church, by the river, -- although his hand shakes now, Bill notes, he holds his earlobe just a little too often, shys away from conversation about the clown -- throwing rocks and stuff. And it took forever for Bill to stop thinking about the change, and just take Stan as he was.

 

Stan, right now, is still chewing, but he’s moved on from taunting Richie to leaning on Bill, his fingers still wrapped with gum, and his hair is tickling Bill’s neck.  
Bill doesn’t remember exactly when it started, but he remembers Richie telling him. To be honest, he thought it was a joke at first. Stan Uris, flirting? With anyone? At all? Bill had patted Richie on the shoulder, told him it wasn’t his best work. He didn’t believe it until he saw it.

Stan didn’t dress any different, didn’t do anything with his hair. He dressed the same, looked the same. But there was something about him, the way that he held himself, that was apparently suddenly attractive to people.

He would lean on the benches in the science lab, he would twirl his hair, trace his finger on the desk, look up from under his lashes. Honestly, it drove Bill kind of wild. He’d always get flustered and stutter -- more -- every time Stan would grab his arm to speak to him, or licks his lips, or when his voice would go just below normal. It seemed to drive everyone else pretty wild, too.

It wasn’t like every girl in the school wanted him, but Bill remembers Valentines, when Stan had opened his locker to an… amount of cards and whatnot. Some of them _were_ from Bill but some of them? The handwriting was too neat, they smelled too nice, they were written too elaborately to be a joke from Richie.

 

“We should get out of here.” Stan’s really close. He’s still facing forward, but Bill can hear him. He bristles.

“W-We can’t.” He whispers back.

“Why?” Stan’s voice his a soft whine. His fingers trace along the inside of Bill’s arm. “I’m bored.”

“S-Stan.” Bill presses. No-one else really notices anything -- Eddie and Richie and constantly all over each other. They’re all constantly all over each other. Lounging and stuff, no boundaries necessary, baby.

“I am.” Stan shifts, so he’s more comfortable, so more of his body is touching Bill’s. “Honesty is the best policy, babe.”  
Bill chuffs a little, only just stopping himself. He hopes his face isn’t too red. Stan chews for a moment, loudly, like a cow chewing cud. When Bill glances at Richie, he can see Richie’s face crumple for a moment.

 

Bill remembers when Julie Emery from 3rd period chemistry approached him. She had her books clutched at her chest, her eyes down. She’d asked to talk to him after class and, frankly, he’d been sweating just a bit. Options of what she was going to say swam through his mind.  
“Hey.. uh, you’re friends with Stan, right?” She’d said. “Y’Know, Stan from history class?”

“Y-Yeah.” Bill could feel his hands shaking. If someone had found out, Stan was toast.

“Do you know if he has a girlfriend?” Her voice was quiet, and Bill stuttered about nothing for a moment.

“H-He -- N-No, he d-d-doesn’t.” Bill had hardly anticipated that. No, he’d not anticipated it at all.

“Does - do you know if he wants one?” Bill could feel himself laugh at her, retort with some witty comeback, or even just tell her he’s gay.

“He’s J-Jewish.” He replied.

 

Mike’s still talking about something, and Bill feels bad for zoning out. He rubs his eyes, and Eddie catches him, mouths him a question. Bill can’t really read his lips so he nods.  Eddie mouths something else and Bill nods again. He said something about leaving, right?

Eddie stands, and Richie stands after him. Mike pauses with what he was saying, and everyone looks up.  
“Let’s go to Bill’s house.” Eddie phrases it sort of like a question. “It’s, uh, getting kind of late.”

 

So, everyone agrees to go to Bill’s house.  
Bill can understand why, his parents are the nicest out of anybody -- Ben’s mom is also nice, but Ben doesn’t like people going back to his house unless they’re Beverly -- and his mom always cooks enough for seven anyway. They all run inside, Bill’s mom yelling at them to take off their shoes. They make their way up to Bill’s room, everyone lounging around. They don’t really do anything different, it just feels safer to be inside. At one point Eddie says he’s going to go pee, and when Richie follows soon after to ‘check on him’ everyone kind of gets what’s going on.  
They return fifteen minutes later and as soon ad Eddie walks into Bill’s room, Bev is grinning, and Stan chuffs so loud to the point it almost sounds like he’s chucking.

“You know what, Billy?” Stan and Bill are lounging on his bed, tangled together on the thin single. “I think I need to use the bathroom.” Stan says it loud enough for everyone to hear. Mike stifles the laughter bubbling up, and Bev and Richie share unsuccessful wolf whistles. Bill chokes on nothing, watching Stan’s sly smile. He opens his mouth, taking a breath. A single syllable escapes his mouth before his mom’s opening his door, chiming in that dinner’s in the dining room. He closes his mouth.

 

Bill’s mom was always kind of okay about the whole ‘being gay’ thing. (His mom’s words, not his. He insists he’s into boys and girls, and isn’t really sure why his mom won’t get that.) She always liked Stan, and she doesn’t see it much differently, really. She still loves Bill all the same, and Bill’s thankful for that.

 

The whole time they’re eating, stan’s touching his hand under the table, their fingers interlocking and tracing along one another’s palms. Not to mention Stan keeps looking up from under his lashes, sliming coyly, in a way that reminds Bill far too much of that time Stan tried to kiss him in history class.

When they finish dinner, Mike and Ben and Bev go home. They head into the lounge room and watch wheel of fortune with Bill’s mom and dad, and sit up after looking through the TV guide and seeing that the wolfman is on. Bill’s mom says okay, it’s the summer, you’re only young once, but don’t think this is going to become a regular occurance young man.

 

Obviously, within the hour Richie and Eddie are making out in Bill’s dad’s lazy boy, and fuck it if Bill can’t help but steal a look every now and again.

Bill’s not really sure how to initiate a kiss. He always feels like he has to ask, never wants to catch Stan off guard, to kiss him in the wrong moment. Eddie and Richie have been dating longer than them as well, he supposes.

“You lookin’ at them making out?’ Stan asks, and Bill looks away.

“N-no..”

“It’s okay.” Stan replies, and he pecks Bill on the lips, soft, short. When Bill licks his lips they taste sweet. “C’mon, watch the movie.”

 

And, eventually, the movie is over. Eddie and Richie (for some reason) decide to go to Eddie’s house at 10pm -- _right,_ Bill thinks, _Eddie’s mom would have a heart attack if he wasn’t back by twelve._ So it’s just Bill and Stan. Bill turns off the TV, heads up to his room. Stan follows.

“You g-good t-to stay h-here?” Bill asks, and Stan’s yawning.

“Actually,” Stan pecks Bill on the lips once, then again ,and a few more times. “I called my dad to come pick me up.” He toys for a moment with his earlobe. “It’s Sunday, tomorrow. Sorry, Billy.”

“N-No, that’s f-f-fine.” Bill stands for a moment, with Stan, in his doorway, holding each other.

And then, Stan’s dad comes, the sound of his car pulling up unmistakable. Stan hugs him, kisses him again, and winks as he walks out the door, smiles as he gets into his car.

 

**Author's Note:**

> just in case you wanted to know, when eddie is mouthing to bill he says 'do you can stan wanna be alone?' and then 'let's go to yours?'  
> and always, i love kudos and comments fam


End file.
